Famous
by Emmi82
Summary: Sequel to Popular! The popularity that came with dating the hottest guy in school never got to her head, but will the fame that comes with marrying one of the NBA's best players do so? Troyella!
1. Things Are Different Now

**So I finally came up with an idea for a sequel to 'Popular'. This story is going to be a little more dramatic than Popular, but it's not going to get dark or anything like that. I really hope you guys like it!**

**FAMOUS**

**Chapter 1: Things Are Different Now**

Gabriella Montez had always imagined that she would live a simple, normal life. One where she would get a stable job, marry the love of her life, they would have 2.5 kids, she would become a stay at home mom, and they would live in a nice house but modest in Alburquerque. Nothing extravagant, just normal. But then something unexpected happened. Troy Bolton was drafted to the NBA. Yeah, he might have been amazing in high school and great in college, but being someone that only stood at 5 feet 10 inches, his chances were never that high. However, after one spectacular performance in the NCAA tournament, it all changed. The chances of Gabriella Montez living the simple life she had always imagined living became slim. Because let's be realistic, being engaged to a member of the reigning NBA National Championship team and living in a Beverly Hills mansion is not what people would call normal.

So Gabriella's life had turned out to be the farthest thing from normal. But that didn't mean she couldn't be normal. Yeah, her surroundings had changed, but that didn't mean she had to. So she might have a 6 carat pink diamond on her finger, but that wouldn't change anything. She could still be Gabriella Montez, the quiet, polite, and sweet girl, who was born and raised in small town America, who didn't even let the popularity that came with dating the hottest guy in school get to her head, right?

--

Gabriella posed in front of the mirror one more time. She had to look perfect, for tonight was opening night, and she knew the camera was going to find her. Even though Troy had told the networks to not point the camera at her, for he didn't want her in the spotlight, they didn't listen. To Gabriella, it was weird, at first that is. She never thought she would be getting calls from family saying that they had just seen her on national television, but she quickly learned that it came with the territory, and no matter how many times Troy begged, the camera was always going to find her. It really didn't bother her, I mean what better way to remind all the crazy fan girls that Troy was taken. Every time Gabriella was seen on television it was clear that none of the blonde bimbo jersey chasers had a chance. Although the massive diamond on her finger was a big enough sign, the fact that she was always sporting the number 14 somewhere on her body made it even more obvious. Considering it was the first game of the season, she had decided to go all out. She had chosen one of the many custom made Laker items that were in her closet. Specifically a fitted dress that was based off Troy's jersey. The short yellow dress that was made out of the same mesh material that all jerseys were made of had rinestones surrounding the number and the team name. However, it was what was on the back that made it really one of a kind. It read Mrs. Bolton. Yeah, she wasn't Mrs. Bolton yet, but she would be soon, so why not? She had completed the outfit with the diamond '14' necklace she had received from Troy the previous Christmas, and a pair of heels that were made exclusively for the wives and girlfriends of the Los Angeles Lakers. The purple satin pumps had the Laker logo right by the pinky toe, and the player's number on the ankle. After fixing her purple satin headband one last time, Gabriella grabbed her white Balenciaga bag, and made her way out. She walked into the four-car garage and climbed into the Porsche Cayenne that Troy had bought her for her 25th birthday. As she drove out she waved to Raul, the guard that sat in the little security booth at the entrance gate. After multiple avid fans tried to hop the gate, Troy insisted that they needed some type of security.

Twenty minutes later she pulled up to the private parking lot of the Staples Center, and rolled down her window. A man walked up to her car.

"Welcome Ms. Montez."

"Hey Mike, how's your summer been?" she asked sweetly.

"Great, what about you?" he asked back.

"Wonderful, very relaxing."

"Good to hear. You can pull right in."

"Thanks," she replied before driving into the parking lot. She parked her car next to Troy's and got out after reapplying her lip gloss. She walked up to the arena, where the security guard let her in immediately. As soon as she stepped into the tunnel she was greeted by a Staple's Center employee.

"Welcome Ms. Montez, how are you?" the woman asked immediately.

"Great, thanks," she replied.

"Let me escort you to your seat," the woman said politely.

"Thanks." Gabriella followed the woman to the court, which was already surrounded by thousands of fans. She looked onto the court and smiled widely as she saw Troy make a lay up. As she made her way to her seat she was greeted by many employees, mostly ones who had worked there last season, knowing most of their names, Gabriella asked them how they were doing as well. She quickly arrived at her seat, right by most of the player's families.

"Gabriella!" She turned to see Kobe Bryant's wife, Vanessa. She smiled widely at the sight of the woman who had become a close friend.

"Vanessa!" The two woman hugged and kissed each other's cheeks.

"You look fabulous!" Vanessa exclaimed.

"Thank you! So do you," Gabriella replied sweetly. Just like Gabriella, Vanessa was clad in custom-made Laker gear.

"Gabi!!" Gabriella looked down to see Kobe and Vanessa's four-year old daughter, Gianna, who was wearing a little pink version of her father's jersey.

"Gianna!" Gabriella smiled back, picking up the young girl. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Gabi," she replied, pronouncing the words a little wrong, just like any four your old.

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah!!" Gianna exclaimed happily.

"Me too!" Gabriella said in the same happy tone, before turning to Vanessa. "Where's Natalia?"

"Birthday party. Kobe tried to get her to come but Cinderella is making an appearance so he had no shot," she replied and Gabriella laughed. After chatting a little bit, and talking with the other women and kids who had arrived, they took their seats.

"God I thought Luke was gonna get rid of that bitch," Gabriella mumbled to Vanessa, referring to Luke Walton's Barbie-esque girlfriend.

"I know," Vanessa agreed. "We'll yell at him later."

"Yeah we will," Gabriella replied. After the player introductions, where Gabriella cheered very loudly when Troy was announced, the whole team went to the bench. As soon as he was about to go onto the court to start the game Troy looked up into the stands. Gabriella immediately caught his eye and smiled widely. She blew him a kiss and mouthed the words 'I love you.' He smiled and winked before making his way to center court.

"You guys are so cute," Vanessa gushed and Gabriella blushed. "Oh I forgot to ask, did you set a date yet?"

"No, but definitely next year. When the season is over," Gabriella replied and Vanessa nodded.

"Do you think you'll get married back in Albuquerque?"

"I dunno. I had always wanted to, but that's when I lived there. Things are different now. So I don't know."

"Well at least you wouldn't have to worry as much about the media if you got married there," Vanessa replied.

"Like we would have to worry about it here?" Gabriella asked, looking at Vanessa like she was crazy. "It's not like we're a Hollywood Couple, we don't have paparazzi following us wherever we go. Who cares?"

"You'd be surprised Gabriella, you'd be surprised," Vanessa replied, not taking her eyes off of the game. Gabriella looked at her confused. There was no way the mass media cared about her and Troy that much, right? Wrong.

**Please Review!! There will actually be some Troyella in it, I promise. If you have any suggestions they are welcome. **


	2. What?

Hey everyone! Just wanna say that Kobe Bryant's wife's name really is Vanessa, and it wasn't like I couldn't come up with a name of my own, so I just used an easy one. And thanks for the reviews!

**FAMOUS  
**

**Chapter 2: What?!?**

Troy Bolton wasn't a stereotypical NBA player. Unlike most of his teammates, you wouldn't find him at one of Hollywood's hottest clubs after a Laker win. He much rather celebrate by spending a romantic evening with Gabriella, who was the same way. In college, while most kids were getting drunk at frat parties, she was curled up on the couch watching a movie, or reading a book. There were only 2 times in her life where she had been really drunk. One was in high school where she and the girls decided to drink from a bottle of vodka they found in the bathroom at a Wildcat victory party, and the other at the first of the few college parties she attended while at Stanford. One of the main reasons she chose not to drink was because it always led to a fight with Troy. Needless to say he wasn't too happy when he arrived at her dorm room to find her extremely hung over. Ever since that fateful night, she never drank more than the occasional glass of wine or champagne. But tonight was different. He had given into his teammates, and decided to go out with them to celebrate. He had of course asked Gabriella first, who after being encouraged to go by Vanessa Bryant, gave in as well.

While Gabriella's closet was mostly consumed with designer clothes, very few of the items were things that you would wear to one of Hollywood's hottest clubs. But luckily Vanessa's was. As soon as the women found out that they were going out, they went back to the Bryant house to get ready, for they didn't want to wear their Laker clothes out.

"Are you sure I can wear this Vanessa?" Gabriella asked as she looked into Vanessa's full-length mirror. No doubt she would love to where the white, long sleeved mini-dress (it's the one Vanessa Hudgens wore to the L.A. HSM3 premiere), but it was Calvin Klein and hundreds of dollars. Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"For the last time Gabriella, yes. It actually looks much better on you," she replied.

"And it's not too much," Gabriella asked nervously.

"This is Los Angeles Gabriella, nothing is too much when it comes to fashion," Vanessa replied. Just then they heard a voice come from the intercom.

"Mrs. Bryant, I have been told to inform you that Mr. Bryant and Mr. Bolton have arrived."

"Thank you Martin, tell them we will be down in a few minutes," she replied.

"Yes ma'am," the butler replied. The women put the final touches on their make up, and made sure they had everything, before leaving the house. Once they walked out they saw Troy and Kobe standing by the car, both clad in the designer suits that they had worn to the game.

"Looking good boys," Vanessa greeted and they turned to them. Smiles graced both of their faces.

"Wow, you look amazing," Troy said sincerely and Gabriella smiled and blushed.

"Thank you," she replied, before he kissed her sweetly. "You played amazing."

"Thanks babe," he replied before kissing her again.

"Come on you two," Kobe said and they pulled away. They got into his Bentley, Vanessa and Gabriella in the back, Troy and Kobe in the front. They chatted about how well the game went until they arrived at the club about 20 minutes later. To their surprise their were tons of photographers outside.

"Wow someone big must be here tonight," Troy said in amazement.

"No shit," Kobe replied. The valets opened the doors and all four stepped out. As soon as they got out of the car, flashes went off and the photographers started screaming Troy and Kobe's names. Troy immediately slipped his hand into Gabriella's and led her into the club. A little freaked out, Gabriella kept her head down until they walked in.

"You okay babe?" Troy asked as soon as they entered the club.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied reassuringly.

"Good." He kissed her quickly before they made their way to the VIP section. As soon as they arrived, they were greeted by multiple team members and their wives and girlfriends.

"Do you want some champagne babe?" Troy asked.

"Umm," she said, thinking for a second. "Sure, I'll have a glass." He poured her a glass from one of the multiple bottles of Cristal before handing it to her.

"Thanks hun," she replied, before taking a sip. As soon as the bubbly beverage traveled down her throat, a shocked look came across her face. "Wow, this is really good." Everyone who heard her couldn't help but laugh.

"It better be for eight hundred dollars a bottle," Luke Walton replied as Gabriella took another sip, leading her to almost spit it out.

"Eight…hundred…dollars," she said in shock and everyone laughed again.

"I forgot that you and Bolton are losers that never go out," Luke teased and Troy and Gabriella glared at him.

"You're so sweet Luke, and speaking of sweet where's Malibu Barbie?" Gabriella shot back and everyone couldn't help but laugh as he glared back at her.

FAMOUSFAMOUSFAMOUS

The next morning, like every morning, Gabriella's alarm went off at 9 a.m. On a normal morning she would hop right out of bed, but not this morning. This was due to the fact that it felt like someone was pounding her head with a hammer. She let out a painful groan, which led her to hear a familiar chuckle. She slowly turned around to see Troy, standing by the bed with a smirk on his face.

"You sure did like that champagne," he said amused and she groaned, making him laugh.

"You're not mad?" she asked, a little confused.

"Of course not," he replied, sitting down on the side of the bed. "Do you think I would have let you drink that much if I was gonna get mad?"

"I dunno, it's just last time I got drunk…"

"Last time you got drunk, I wasn't there to make sure you were okay. That's why I was mad," he said and she nodded. "Did you have fun though?" Gabriella thought back to the night of laughing, chatting, and dancing, and a smile graced her face.

"Yeah. I did. We should do that more often," she replied, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah, well…unless you don't want to."

"No you're right, it was fun. We should," he agreed. She smiled slightly and he kissed her on the forehead. "Lay back down I'll get you some Advil."

"Thank you," she replied. He left the room and she placed her head on the pillow, closing her eyes again. But just as she did the phone began to ring. She groaned before reaching it over and picking it up.

"Hello," she answered tiredly.

"Oh my god!" Sharpay exclaimed and she jumped slightly.

"Hello to you too Sharpay," Gabriella replied sarcastically.

"You have to tell me who makes that dress! It was gorgeous!" A look of confusion came across Gabriella's face, having no idea what dress Sharpay was talking about.

"What dress?"

"The one that you were wearing last night! Duh!!"

"It was the same company that makes all my other Laker stuff," Gabriella replied, thinking that her best friend was referring to the dress she had worn to the game.

"Not the dress you wore to the game, why would I be watching a basketball game? The one you wore to the club!" Gabriella's eyes widened in shock.

"How did you know I was at a club?"

"Did you not see the 15 cameras taking pictures of you as you were walking in?" Sharpay asked back.

"Yeah of course, but how did you know?"

"It's on TMZ!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Oh…okay…" Gabriella said in shock, and Sharpay couldn't help but laugh at the reaction.

"Why are you surprised? Your fiancée is a star athlete," Sharpay asked.

"I know, but that's never happened before. We aren't celebrities. I mean I'm sure if Kobe and Vanessa weren't there it wouldn't have ended up online."

"I don't know about that Gabs…"

"Trust me Shar, no one cares about me," she replied. Before Sharpay could reply, Gabriella heard a beeping noise through the phone. "Sorry Shar, someone is on the other line. Can I call you back?"

"Sure."

"Ok, love you, bye."

"Love you too," Sharpay replied, before they hung up, and Gabriella answered the other call.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Hello, may I please speak to Ms. Gabriella Montez," a woman replied.

"This is she, may I ask who is calling please," Gabriella said politely.

"Yes, my name is Rebecca Casey, I am the feature editor for Sports Illustrated," she replied and a confused look came across Gabriella's face, wondering as to why a woman from SI would be asking for her, not Troy.

"Oh…um….okay, what do you need?" she asked.

"Well as you probably know every year Sports Illustrated publishes the famed Swimsuit Edition," Rebecca replied and Gabriella's eyes widened, "and this year we are devoting a section to the significant others of America's star athletes."

"You want ME to pose in the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition?" Gabriella asked in shock.

"Yes."

**Please Review!!**


	3. Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition!

**FAMOUS**

**Chapter 3: Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition!!**

"Wow, umm that's very nice of you, but I don't have any experience modeling," Gabriella replied, still shocked.

"That's no problem, we have photographers who can guide you through the whole thing," Rebecca replied.

"Well, I'm also not one to pose provocatively for a magazine, or wear a skimpy bathing suit," Gabriella protested.

"Oh no, it would be very tasteful, and you would get to choose your wardrobe," Rebecca defended.

"Oh…umm…okay," Gabriella said, not knowing what else to say. "Can I think about it and get back to you?"

"Of course," Rebecca replied. She gave Gabriella her number before they said their good-byes. As soon as Gabriella hung up the phone, she dialed Sharpay's number.

"Hey," Sharpay answered.

"Oh my god Shar, you will never guess who that was," Gabriella said frantically.

"Who?" Sharpay asked back.

"A woman from Sports Illustrated. They want me to pose in their Swimsuit Issue!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"What?!" Sharpay asked in shock.

"Yeah, they do some section on the significant other's of America's hottest athletes. And they chose me," she replied distraught.

"Oh my god, Gabs! That's amazing! I told you people cared about you! You should do it!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Why?" Gabriella asked seriously. "I mean it's not really my thing."

"Because you're gorgeous and think about it, what better way to show all those crazy fan girls that they have no chance with Troy?" Gabriella sighed, knowing Sharpay had a good point.

"Well the woman did say it would be tasteful, and I would get to choose what I would wear," Gabriella said.

"Perfect! Gab, you have to do this." Gabriella sighed.

"But, can you really imagine ME, shy and innocent Gabriella posing for the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition!" Gabriella asked, sounding very insecure.

"What?!" Gabriella whipped around to see a very shocked Troy.

"Shar, I'll call you back," she said into the phone, and didn't even wait for Sharpay to respond before hanging up the phone.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" he asked, really really surprised.

"Yeah, a woman just called. They are doing a section on the girlfriends and wives of America's hottest athletes, and…well…they want me," she replied hesitantly, getting up and walking over to him. .

"No!" he exclaimed seriously, and she looked at him shocked, not expecting him to protest that firmly and quickly.

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

"It's a magazine filled with women in skimpy bikinis. What do you think guys are doing when they are reading it?" Troy shot back.

"It's not Maxim, Troy," she replied, laughing a little bit.

"Gabriella that magazine is like the number one magazine that guys jack off to," he replied and she raised her eyebrows.

"Speaking from experience?" He turned bright red and she smirked.

"Fine! Yes! Which is how I know this!" he exclaimed, but then took a deep breath. "Are you seriously considering this?" She sighed and plopped back down on the bed.

"I dunno, at first I thought it was crazy, but then the woman reassured me that it would be tasteful and I would get to pick what I wore. Then Sharpay also made the point that there isnt a better way to prove to all of your crazy fan girls that you are taken," she replied and he sighed.

"I dunno babe, you know I'm all for you posing in a bikini, but just the thought of a guy getting off cause of you…" he said distraught and she smiled slightly. She got up and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're too sweet. But I'm pretty sure the chances of that are slim, considering there will be girls in much skimpier bikinis, and in much more seductive poses," she replied and he nodded.

"Well it does give me another thing to brag about in the locker room," he said and she laughed.

"How about this, I meet with them and see what they want and if it seems like it wont be tasteful, I wont do it," she replied.

"Ok."

A FEW DAYS LATER

"Welcome to Sports Illustrated Ms. Montez," Rebecca greeted as Gabriella walked into the office building. "It's so nice to meet you."

"You too," she replied politely. "And call me Gabriella."

"Ok, well let's get to it," Rebecca said, walking towards the offices, and Gabriella followed. "We have some great ideas for your shoot, and we already have some wardrobe choices for you, but if you don't like them, feel free to let us know."

"Ok," Gabriella replied. "Sounds good." They then walked into a big room that had tons of photographs on the walls and clothes everywhere.

"Gabriella this is Mark, our creative director," Rebecca introduced, referring to the middle aged man in the room.

"Nice too meet you," he said politely, sticking out his hand. "I'm a big fan of your fiancée."

"You too," she replied shaking it. "And thank you."

"You're welcome. So let's begin. First off, everything will be Laker themed. Everything you will be wearing will be yellow or purple, and have his number, name, logo, etc, how does that sound?"

"Perfect," she replied.

"Great," he said happily. "Well the theme of this year's issue is glitz and glamour. So all of your outfits will be glitzy versions of Laker apparel. And my vision for the editorial, is more fun and cheery, than seductive and provocative. More about beauty than sex appeal. I understand that is what you want?"

"Yes," Gabriella smiled.

"And as for the set, we will recreate the locker room, specifically Troy's locker. And we were also thinking, if it is okay with you of course, of using Troy's MVP trophy."

"I'm sure that will be fine," Gabriella replied.

"Great."

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late." Gabriella turned around to see a woman walking in with a rack of yellow and purple clothes."

"It's okay, Gabriella this is one of our stylists, Michelle," Rebecca introduced and they exchanged pleasantries. "So why don't you show Gabriella what you have come up with so far. And like I said before, feel free to speak candidly." Gabriella nodded as Michelle pulled some clothes off the rack.

"As you probably know the theme is glitz and glamour, so everything has jewels and rinestoned," Michelle started and Gabriella nodded. "So outfit number one." Michelle said, laying an outfit out in front of Gabriella. "So I took the design of the Laker warm up jacket and made it girly and your size. It also says Bolton on the back, I thought it would be great for some shots of you from behind."

"I like it," Gabriella said, looking at the bejeweled cropped jacket.

"Great. And I was thinking we could pair it with a pair of simple yellow bikini bottoms," Michelle said and Gabriella nodded. "And we'll do a fitting to make sure that they cover everything."

"Ok good." Next Michelle showed Gabriella a simple purple bikini, which was bejeweled of course, and decorated with the Laker logo and the number 14.

"Hey, what about having her wear one of the diamond bathing suits," Mark all of a sudden suggested and Gabriella's jaw dropped.

"That's not a bad idea," Rebecca said.

"It's perfect, we still have one left," Michelle added.

"Diamonds?" Gabriella asked in shock.

"Four girls are going to be wearing diamond encrusted bathing suit tops," Michelle said.

"She would be perfect for it," Mark said, getting excited.

"What do you think Gabriella?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know what to say. I mean wearing diamonds, that's like any girl's dream come true," Gabriella replied, still in shock.

"How do we make it a Laker theme though?" Rebecca asked.

"Can they outline it with yellow diamonds?" Mark asked.

"I'll try," Michelle replied.

"I have a diamond '14' necklace, and I can wear his championship ring," Gabriella suggested.

"Perfect!" Mark exclaimed. After they were done with wardrobe, they took Gabriella's measurements. They scheduled the fitting and the photoshoot, before Gabriella left. On the car ride home, the more and more she thought about it, the more and more excited she became. Not being able to contain her excitement, she dialed Sharpay's number.

"Hey babe!" Sharpay answered.

"Oh my god Shar, I just came back from Sports Illustrated…"

"Oh my god, how was it?" Sharpay cut her off.

"Amazing! The outfits are so cute and I'm gonna be wearing a diamond bathing suit!" she exclaimed.

"No way," Sharpay said in shock.

"Yes!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Only four girls get to wear them and I'm one of them!"

"Oh my god! I'm so jealous! And do you know what this means?"

"No," she replied confused.

"That they think you're fabulous!" Sharpay exclaimed and Gabriella blushed.

"God Shar, I cant believe I'm actually gonna be in a magazine," she said in shock and Sharpay laughed.

"Not just a magazine, Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition!" Sharpay exclaimed. All Gabriella could do was squeal.

**Please Review!**


	4. The Photoshoot

**FAMOUS**

**Chapter 4: The Photoshoot**

"Welcome to Silver Studios," a man greeted as Gabriella pulled up to the guard gate.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez, I'm shooting for Sports Illustrated today," she replied. He flipped through the papers on his clipboard until he found her name.

"Here it is. You'll be in Studio 19. Just go straight and make the first left, you cant miss it. You can park right in front."

"Ok thank you," she replied politely before driving through the now open gate. She easily found her way to the studio and parked her car in a free space that was directly in front of the door. She noticed that a woman was standing at the door, and she had smiled as soon as Gabriella had pulled into the parking space. As soon as she got out of the car the woman walked up to her.

"Welcome Ms. Montez," she greeted.

"Hi," Gabriella smiled.

"I'm Laura, I'm an intern at SI, I'm going to be assisting you today," the woman greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Gabriella replied.

"You as well," Laura replied.

"Wait, assisting me with what?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Whatever you need, my first job is to show you to hair and make up," Laura replied.

"Oh okay," Gabriella replied, surprised, genuinely surprised she actually had an assistant. Laura then led her to the hair and make up room where she was introduced to a Christian and Jackie, the hair stylist and make up artist.

"Is there anything else you need Ms. Montez? Something to drink?" Laura asked as Gabriella sat down in the chair.

"Coffee would be great," Gabriella replied.

"Right away, how do you like it?"

"Milk and 3 sugars," she replied. Laura nodded before scurrying off. Just as she left, Gabriella's cell phone rang. Immediately knowing who it was, because of the ringtone, she smile widely, before picking it up. "Hey babe…good…yeah, I just got into hair and make up, did you just land…how was the flight…that's good…I don't know, but I recorded it just in case…ok…call me before you start…thanks babe…love you too…bye." She hung up the phone and threw it in her purse.

"You're a lucky girl," Jackie said as soon as she did.

"That I am," Gabriella smiled and Jackie laughed.

"Are they on the road?" she asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella replied. "They just landed in Portland."

"When do they come home?"

"Tomorrow, thank god," Gabriella replied and Jackie smiled. Just then Mark walked in.

"Hello Gabriella," he greeted politely. "It's so good to see you."

"Hi Mark, it's good to see you too," she replied.

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah, nervous, but excited," she replied.

"Good, well I think it's gonna come out great."

"Thanks. Are you from San Francsico," she asked, referring to the 'San Fransico Giants' hat he was wearing.

"No Palo Alto," he replied and her jaw dropped.

"Now way! I went to Stanford!" she exclaimed and Mark looked at her in shock. I mean it wasn't very often you met a model who had graduated from one of the countries best universities, or find out that one of America's best athletes wasn't dating a complete airhead.

"Really?" he asked, trying to contain his shock, but look more excited.

"Yep. I loved it."

"That's quite a tough school to get into," he said in amazement.

"Yeah well you're looking at East High's valedictorian," she joked and he raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, what did you major in?"

"Pre-law," she replied.

"Oh so are you in law school?"

"Not right now, I wanted to focus on something other than school for a little bit. I definitely plan on going, but maybe in a year or two," she replied and he nodded.

"So what do you do then?" he asked.

"Well Troy created a basketball camp and an after school program, and I run them both. I get to help the kids with their homework before they go play basketball, it's really fun," she said.

"Wow that's great," Mark said sincerely.

"Yeah," she smiled, and he smiled back.

"Oh, I almost forgot, do you have Troy's MVP trophy?"

"Yeah, it's in the car."

"Ok great, well it was great talking to you, but I have to go and make sure everything is running smoothly, I'll see you out there." They said their goodbyes and Mark walked out. Just then Michelle walked in with another man and they all greeted each other, Michelle introducing the man as the representitive from the company that made the diamond bikini.

"Do you want to see it?" Michelle asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed excited. Michelle laughed and the man unlocked the box he was holding. As soon as he opened it up, she gasped. It was a simple string bikini, except for the fact that it was pure diamonds.

"Oh my god," she gasped.

"It's about 50 carats, worth about 5 million dollars," Michelle informed her.

"Holy crap," Gabriella said in shock.

"Yeah. We couldn't get yellow diamonds on it so what we've decided to do is to pair it with that warm up jacket, but I changed it from yellow to white."

"Ok," Gabriella replied.

"And do you have the necklace and Troy's ring?"

"Yeah, but I'm not allowed to let the ring out of my sight," she replied and Michelle chuckled.

"That's alright. Well I have to get everything ready, I'll see you when you're done. How long do you think she will be?"

"Probably just another 20 minutes," Jackie replied.

"Perfect."

About an hour later Gabriella walked onto the set in her full wardrobe. She was clad in the diamond bathing suit, warm up jacket, and high heels. The stilleto heels had white ribbons with the Laker logo that tied up her calves, and the warm up jacket was completely bejeweled. She was also of course wearing the 14 necklace and his championship ring. Her hair had gentle waves, and had extensions in to make it a little longer and gave it more volume. Her eye shadow was sparkly as well as her blush and lip-gloss. It was very safe to say that she looked glamorous. They had recreated the Laker locker room, therefore there were purple lockers, and one read 'Bolton'. In the front of the locker was a bench, and on top of it was the MVP trophy.

"Gabriella! You look gorgeous," Mark exclaimed as she walked up.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"This is Rick, he is going to be photographing you today," Mark then said, gesturing to the man who looked very stylish, and in his mid 20s.

"Nice to meet you," Gabriella greeted, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I understand this is your first time," Rick said.

"Yes."

"Well don't be nervous, I just want you to have fun. This is nothing too serious, just smiley and cheery," he said and she nodded. "Let's do this then!"

"Ok," Gabriella smiled and they walked over to the set.

"Ok, why don't you stand on the bench, and put your feet on either side of the trophy," Rick instructed and she did as told. "Perfect, now just hold the jacket right at the chest, so we can see the ring, but don't move it, we have to see the bathing suit."

"Like this?" she asked, placing her hands on the jacket.

"Yes, wonderful. Now just smile," he replied, and she couldn't help but giggle. He started taking pictures, and as time went on, Gabriella got more and more comfortable, eventually doing her own poses, and not just taking orders from Rick.

"How's she doing?" Mark turned to his side to see that Rebecca had walked up to him.

"Great. She was a little stiff at first, but she's loosened up. She's a natural," Mark replied and Rebecca nodded. "Did you know she went to Stanford?" Rebecca turned to him in shock.

"What?!"

"Yeah, she was her high school's valedictorian. She was a pre-law major and is planning on going to law school," he replied.

"Are you seriously saying that the fiancée of one of the NBA's best players is a genius?"

"Yep."

"Wow, I mean, I knew she wasn't a complete bimbo like the rest, but still. Troy Bolton likes smart girls, who would've guessed," Rebecca said, still surprised.

"Wonderful Gabriella!" they then heard Rick exclaim.

"You're right, she is a natural."

HSMHSMHSM

Six months ago if you would've told Gabriella that she would be posing in a bathing suit for Sports Illustrated she would've laughed hysterically. She would've laughed even harder if you had told her that she would have the time of her life doing so. Gabriella never thought something like being photographed could be so much fun, but it was. She was still on a high from the experience, and she needed to tell someone about it. So as soon as she got in her car, she took out her phone and called her best friend.

"Oh my god Gabs! I've been waiting for you to call! How was it? Tell me everything!" Sharpay exclaimed as soon as she answered the phone.

"Oh my god Shar it was amazing!!!" Gabriella gushed and Sharpay squealed. "I had so much fun! The photographer was amazing, he made me feel so comfortable and made it so easy. It was so cool, I had my own hair and make up stylists, and even a personal assistant!"

"A personal assistant, for what?" Sharpay asked in shock.

"Anything. She got me food, coffee, she held my phone when I was shooting, it was amazing. Just wait till you see the pictures Shar, you will die," Gabriella replied.

"Oh my god I can't wait to see them! I'm sure they're gorgeous!" Sharpay exclaimed and Gabriella just giggled and blushed. "And who knows, maybe designers will see them and love them and then you will get to travel all over the world, modeling couture…"

"Woah woah woah, Shar, it was one photoshoot and it is going to be in a magazine filled with professional models, I highly doubt that."

"Hmm, I dunno about that Gabs." At that moment Gabriella Montez had no idea how right her best friend really was.

**Please Review!!**


	5. Could She?

**Famous**

It was safe to say that Troy Bolton was nervous. His assistant would be arriving at the Laker practice facility, where the team was shooting around after practice, with Gabriella's photo spread that was going to appear in the annual Sport's Illustrated Swimsuit Edition. He was praying that they weren't as provocative as the pictures usually were. She had told him that they weren't seductive at all, but as long as she was in a bikini, he knew that it wouldn't matter how provocative or seductive they were.

"Dude, calm down," Kobe said as Troy missed another shot. "She told you they weren't too provocative."

"I know, but who knows, there could be a few that unintentionally are, and they could have chosen those ones," Troy replied stressed.

"I highly doubt that. They know Gabriella didn't want to look to slutty."

"Yeah, I guess," Troy sighed.

"Troy!" He turned around to see Jessica, his assistant, walking in. He immediately ran over to her, and the guys followed.

"Do you have it?" She just laughed and handed him a folded piece of paper. He opened it up to see a mock up of what his fiancé's editorial looked like. He froze as soon as he saw it. Both pictures were full pages. It was clear that she was the first significant other to be featured for the title of the section was on the first picture. The picture on the left was one of the very first ones she shot. She was standing on the bench, in the diamond bikini, with the trophy between her legs, and her hands were gripping the jacket. She was laughing and it was obvious that there was a fan blowing her hair back. In the second one, she was clad in just the bikini. The bench was no longer in front of the lockers, and she was leaning up against his, with her hand up, holding the top of it, and her thumb was holding out the 14 necklace. She was pulling it to one side, and she was looking slightly to the other side, once again laughing.

"Holy shit man," Luke said. "They might not be seductive but she looks…wow."

"I know," he replied, still in shock, staring at the pictures. Kobe then leaned over to read the caption.

"Gabriella Montez, fiancé of Los Angeles Laker star, Troy Bolton, in the 5 million dollar bikini," Kobe read.

"Damn," Jordan said in shock.

"Gabriella is a graduate of Stanford University," Kobe continued, "and plans to attend law school in the next few years."

"You are a lucky guy," Trevor said.

"I sure am," Troy replied, and couldn't help but smile.

--

"So what do you think Troy will say when he sees the pictures?" Vanessa Bryant asked as she and Gabriella walked down Rodeo Drive.

"I have no idea, they aren't seductive at all, but you never know with him," she replied and Vanessa nodded.

"I know what you mean. Oh, here we are." Gabriella turned to see that they were at Dolce and Gabbana, and followed Vanessa in.

"Vanessa, my darling!" a man with a feminine voice exclaimed as soon as she walked in.

"Hey Nick," she replied, and they hugged, and kissed each other on the cheek.

"What can I do for you today?" he asked immediately. "Just doing some shopping, or looking for a dress?"

"Actually, I'm here for my friend Gabriella, her fiancé is one of Kobe's teammates," Vanessa introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nick," he said politely, shaking her hand.

"You too," Gabriella replied.

"Anyway, Gabriella is appearing in the Sport's Illustrated Swimsuit Edition, and needs a dress for the party, I figured you could help her out," Vanessa replied.

"Well of course, let's go to the back," he said before turning around.

"What's in the back?" Gabriella murmured to Vanessa.

"Limited edition dresses. So you don't wear the same thing as someone else," Vanessa replied.

"Oh, okay," Gabriella replied in shock, surprised that she was important enough to wear a limited edition dress. They walked into a back room that was extremely nice, and had an atelier with three mirrors around it, as well as racks and racks of dresses.

"Feel free to take a seat, while I pull some things, I'm guessing you are around a size 2, Gabriella," Nick asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Great." She and Vanessa sat down as he immediately began pulling dresses off the racks. Before Gabriella knew it she was trying on dress after dress. Some she hated, some she liked, but she had yet to find one she absolutely loved. Finally she tried on a gold form fitting strapless dress that ended a few inches above her knees. As soon as she walked out of the dressing room, Nick and Vanessa gasped, making Gabriella giggle.

"It's perfect," Vanessa said seriously.

"I agree," Nick added.

"Yeah, this is the one," Gabriella replied.

--

About an hour later Gabriella walked into the kitchen, where Troy was sitting and eating. He looked up as she walked in, with a garment bag in hand.

"Well if it isn't my swimsuit model," he smiled, which made her blush. He stood up and walked over to her as she put the bag down. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You liked them?"

"You looked absolutely gorgeous babe." This made Gabriella smiled widely.

"They were classy enough?"

"Yes, even though I'm still not thrilled about millions of guys seeing you in a bikini, it could be worse. But between, the jacket, ring, necklace, and trophy, I think it's pretty clear that you're mine, and mine only." Gabriella giggled and kissed him lightly. "So what's in the bag?"

"A dress for the party." He turned to it and saw that the bag read 'Dolce & Gabbana,' which made him raise his eyebrows.

"Dolce and Gabbana? How much did that set me back?" he asked, but not in an angry tone.

"Not too much, they gave me half off," she replied.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm gonna be wearing it on the red carpet." At this he raised his eyebrows.

"Well look at you Ms. Celebrity," he said amused and she just laughed and shook her head. "Can I see it?"

"Nope."

"But I paid for it," he protested.

"You'll see it tomorrow, you can wait a day."

"Fine," he groaned and she laughed.

--

"Baby, you need to calm down, this isn't your first red carpet," Troy told his fiancé reassuringly as they approached the party. "You look absolutely beautiful there is nothing to worry about." She was in the gold dress and had her hair in a loose up-do. It was safe to say he almost died when he saw her. Gabriella just nodded, but still held onto his hand tightly. Just then the limo stopped.

"Oh my god," Gabriella said nervously.

"You're gonna do great baby, just relax." She nodded before getting out of the limo. They walked up to the red carpet, and Gabriella's heart pounded as she saw Marissa Miller pose for the flashing cameras. Seeing how nervous his fiancé was, he kissed the top of her head. Right then they were escorted onto the carpet by Troy's publicist. To say Gabriella was shocked as soon as she and Troy turned to the photographers, would be the understatement of the century. They were screaming not only Troy's name, but hers as well.

"Can we get you guys alone?" A photographer screamed, and Gabriella tensed up, because they usually only wanted Troy alone. He squeezed her hand, before letting go and stepping to the side. The photographers began to scream her name, telling her to turn different ways. Trying to calm herself down, she started to think about the photoshoot, and began to imagine that there was only one camera. As soon as she did, she became more comfortable. Troy's publicist then escorted her to Troy, so they could take more pictures as a couple.

"How you doing?" he whispered in her ear.

"Better," she smiled, and he smiled back, before continuing to pose for the cameras. They then did a few interviews, which were very generic, just asking Gabriella if she liked posing for the magazine and how Troy felt about it. Once they were done they were escorted into the party, and they gasped. It was absolutely massive, and packed with people. They were immediately escorted upstairs, which was the VIP section where many athletes and models were partying.

"This is absolutely insane," Gabriella said in shock.

"No kidding. Some of the team is here let's go find them." Gabriella nodded and he led her through the crowd. However, just as they spotted Luke, Jordan, and Trevor, Rebecca approached them.

"Gabriella!!" They both turned to her and Gabriella smiled.

"Hi Rebecca," she greeted and the two women hugged. They exchanged pleasantries and Gabriella introduced Troy to the woman who had put her in the magazine.

"Would you mind if I stole your fiancé away for a second, there is some people I want her to meet," Rebecca asked Troy.

"Of course," he replied before turning to Gabriella. "I'll be with the guys."

"Ok," she replied. He kissed her forehead and just as he walked off, Rebecca pulled Gabriella the opposite direction.

"I have to tell you Gabriella. Everyone loved your pictures. No one could believe that it was your first photoshoot," Rebecca said and Gabriella blushed and giggled.

"Thank you." Just then they approached a table where some middle aged guys in suits were sitting with a few models.

"Robert!" Rebecca exclaimed, and a man turned to her and smiled. He got up and approached them. "Robert this is Gabriella Montez, Gabriella this is Robert Stagler."

"Nice to meet you Gabriella," he smiled shaking her hand.

"You too," she replied.

"Robert here runs the Los Angeles division of Elite Model Management. It's the biggest modeling agency in the world," Rebecca said.

"Oh, wow," Gabriella said a little surprised, but confused as to why Rebecca was introducing her to him.

"Yes, and I have to say Gabriella, your portfolio was extremely impressive for someone who has never modeled before," he said sincerely.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'd love to sit down with you and discuss the possibility of you signing on with Elite Models," he said and she looked at him in shock.

"Wow, that's very flattering, but I haven't really thought about modeling professionally," Gabriella replied.

"Well you are very talented, so I think you should definitely consider it. If you decide that you might want to, here is my card, just give me a call," he said, handing her his business card.

"Ok, thank you. I will," she replied, taking the card from him.

"Good, I hope to hear from you. It was nice meeting you."

"You too." He went to sit back down, and Gabriella turned to Rebecca in shock, who smiled.

"I really hope you consider it Gabriella. You don't know how many girls would kill to get signed by Elite Models." She looked down at the card.

"Yeah."

"Well I'll let you get back to your fiancé, if you need anything don't hesitate to call." Gabriella nodded before Rebecca left. She looked down at the card, still confused. There was no way she could ever be a professional model. Even though she had loved doing the photo shoot she couldn't imagine doing that for a living, could she?

**Please Review!!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever but I had major writers block. I hope you liked it!! The next chapter is where the story really begins. **


	6. Decision Time

**Famous**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long, I actually thought I had posted this chapter. I hope you like it. **

Gabriella Montez always did the right thing. Well besides two drinking incidents, but 2 wrong decisions in 24 years don't really count. She always had a good head on her shoulders. She was smart enough to know what the right thing to do was without even thinking that hard. However, for the first time, she had absolutely no idea what to do. Although part of her didn't like the fact that she always did the right thing, she wasn't feeling too good about this. She stared at the business card, completely perplexed. There were pros and cons to both decisions, which made things difficult, but what was even harder was that she was too scared to talk to anyone about it. She knew Sharpay would squeal before telling her to do it, and she wasn't quite sure what Troy would say, but had a feeling that he would not be telling her to go for it. However, she would have to tell Troy eventually, and she knew she could never go to the meeting behind his back. So when he walked into the house after coming home from practice, she took a deep breath before going to the kitchen, which was right next to the garage. He looked up as soon as she walked in.

"Hey babe, how was practice?" she asked nervously.

"Good," he replied before kissing her lightly. He pulled away and then noticed her nervous expression. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine, I just need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what is it?" He sat down on one of the stools, which led her to sit on the one next to it. She took a deep breath before glancing at the card.

"You know how at the party Rebecca pulled me away to introduce me to someone?"

"Yeah…" He looked at her confused and she took another breath. "Who was it babe?"

"The head of the Los Angeles division of Elite Models, the biggest modeling agency in the world," she replied and he froze in shock.

"Wh...what did he say?"

"That he loved my pictures, and wants to sit down with me and discuss the possibility of signing with them," she mumbled nervously. His jaw hit the floor.

"Like to model professionally?" She just nodded, which led him to not really have much to say. "Wow."

"Yeah."

"What did you say?"

"That I am very flattered, but I had never thought of doing it professionally. He told me to consider it, and gave me his card." Troy nodded and thought for a second, and she sat nervously as he did.

"So I'm guessing that because we are talking about this, you are considering it," he replied in a tone that wasn't harsh, but definitely not happy.

"I guess," she mumbled and he sighed. "If you are absolutely, 100% against me doing this, I will throw away the card right now." He shook his head.

"No it's not that, I'm just surprised that's all," he replied and she nodded. "I'm not mad, but I can't help but wonder why you are considering it."

"I dunno, I guess it's because for as long as I can remember I've always done the right thing. I've hardly ever done anything spontaneous. Do I really want to go through my life and never take a risk?"

"I understand that, but what about law school? It's your dream."

"I know. That's the downside. It's why I don't know what to do. What do you think I should do?" He sighed and took her hands in his.

"I don't know babe. It's true you looked amazing in those pictures. It looked like you had been modeling for years. And I know that you had fun doing it. But the modeling business is really tough. Do you really want to give up law school for something like that?"

"I dunno, I mean law school will always be there. Maybe I should take the meeting, see what they say and then make a decision."

"I think that's a good idea." She smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Thanks babe."

"No problem, that's what I'm here for."

--

A few days later Gabriella was sitting in the lobby of Los Angeles Elite Model Management office. As she looked around her, at the photos of some of the most famous models of all time, she became more nervous than she already was.

"Ms. Montez, you can follow me." Gabriella's head snapped up to see the secretary standing there. She stood up and followed the woman to a conference room, her heart pounding through her chest. She opened the door to reveal a conference room, where Robert, and two others were sitting. They all immediately looked up.

"Gabriella! So nice to see you," Robert said standing up, and shaking her hand.

"You too." He then introduced her to Bernard, and Jessica, two other executives.

"So take a seat." Gabriella did as told, and nervously sat there waiting for them to say something. "Well first of all we are very pleased that you decided to call." Gabriella just smiled. "And we want to tell you a little more about Elite Models. Jessica?"

"Yes, well here at Elite Models we have 800 models around the world. Unlike many management companies, we have an ethical code so our models maintain a healthy lifestyle..."

"All of our models are required to be of a normal weight on the body mass index scale," Robert interrupted and Gabriella smiled and nodded, considering the one thing she was worried about was being told that she would have to lose weight.

"Yes. We focus on professionalism, personality and beauty, which is why our company is so prestigious. Many Elite Models go on to become top models."

"Which is what we believe you could become," Robert added.

"Really?" she asked in shock.

"Yes," Bernard replied. "Not only have you already been featured in the magazine that made models such as Tyra Banks famous, but you have a natural and exotic look that designers love." Gabriella couldn't help but giggle and blush. "You are also a very good role model, for you have curves, and you are extremely smart. And I'm not gonna lie, it doesn't hurt that Troy Bolton is your fiancé."

"Thank you," she replied shyly, giggling a little bit.

"You're welcome."

"What we're trying to say here Gabriella, is that you will not be starting at the bottom. Obviously you are not going to become a supermodel over night, but we know it won't take years like most models," Robert added.

"Well as great as it is to know that I won't be starting at the bottom, how is that possible when I've never done high fashion before, or runway?"

"Yes, we were just getting to that," Jessica replied. "We would never send you to a designer without preparing you first. We will give you expert training in runway, high fashion, catalog, etc. Then we will do a photo shoot for your portfolio. After your portfolio is put together, we will start sending you to designers."

"Ok," Gabriella nodded.

"Do you have any questions?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, would most of the photo shoots and stuff be in L.A?"

"In the beginning, yes. But as you start to grow, you will be traveling." Gabriella inwardly sighed, considering this meant less time with Troy.

"How much?"

"Not that much, usually just for fashion weeks," he replied and she nodded, feeling better knowing that she wouldn't be spending that much time away from her fiancé. "Anything else?"

"No, that's it," she replied.

"Great. Well I'm assuming you want to talk it over with some people…"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Ok, well take this contract in the meantime, look over it, you might want to have a lawyer do so as well, and if you decide to sign with us, just give us a call," Robert said. He handed her a contract and after saying goodbye to the three, she left. She couldn't help but think about how great it sounded. They liked her just the way she was, she would travel to places like New York, Paris, and Milan. She'd get to wear couture by the world's most famous designers. Yeah, she wasn't as fashion crazed as Sharpay, but you'd have to be a serious tom-boy to not want that. And most of all, she wouldn't have to deal with the hardships that come with trying to get into the modeling business.

--

"So how was it?" Troy asked as she walked into the kitchen, before giving her a quick kiss.

"It went great," she replied honestly.

"Really?" He asked interested, instead of surprised. "What did they say?"

"Well first they have a code of ethics so I wouldn't have to lose any weight and stuff like that…"

"Good."

"Yeah, and I wouldn't be starting at the bottom either."

"Even though you've hardly modeled?"

"Yeah, they're going to give me expert training, and I'd shoot a portfolio, before meeting with designers."

"So it sounds like you have already made your decision." Gabriella sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yeah, but if you don't want me to just say the words."

"Babe, you've supported me 100 percent career wise. You moved just to be with me. What kind of fiancé would I be if I didn't support you?" A wide smile came across Gabriella's face.

"So I guess I'm a model now?"

"You sure are."

**Please Review!!! Make sure to check out my other stories I Know What It's Like and Dreams or Desire!!**


End file.
